


Good Hands

by ami_ven



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean, sneaking up like that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "restart my heart"

“Erik!” gasped Charles, almost toppling out of his wheelchair when he sat up suddenly.

The other man laughed and leaned down to claim a quick kiss. “Good morning, Charles.”

“And what do you mean, sneaking up like that?” the professor demanded, one hand flat on his chest. “Goodness, my heart.”

“Your heart is fine, Charles,” said Erik, flicking a hand at the silver teapot to pour them each a cup. “And I was hardly sneaking.”

“Perhaps not.” Charles took his teacup, then smiled. “At least my heart is in good hands.”

Erik sighed, “Ridiculous man,” and kissed him again, properly.

THE END


End file.
